


8lue 8looded 8itch

by Filthmonger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, Frottage, Futanari, Hate Sex, Horns, POV Second Person, Tentabulges, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: You have had it with her. Had it with her smirking, her gloating and her amateur masterminding. And it's about time you showed her exactly how you feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note: This is the first piece I ever put out onto the internet. Looking back at it, it's amazing how far I've come since. I figured I may as well post it for comparison and because, well... the first time is supposed to be special.

God, you hate her. It was bad enough she was by far the most skilled of your exceptionally huge social circle, but then she had to go ahead and be so damn smug about it. No, worse than smug; how disgustingly up her own nook she was could only be described as ‘holier than thou’. And boy, did she let you know it. She lorded her plethora of frankly meaningless yet impressive achievements over anyone and everyone within earshot almost constantly, and even when she wasn’t you could almost feel them passively boring their way into your mind. Fucking psionics.

As if the skill set wasn’t enough of a blessing upon her smug little head, she’d managed to snag a few good genes from her time in the mother grub’s slurry to boot; an hourglass figure, a roguishly pretty face and just the right balance of muscle and fat. You were thankful some of the others were so irregularly shaped; if she’d had the largest tits, or widest hips, you could have easily bet on her flaunting the fact. Even her scarring only added to the allure; how the fuck did she manage to make a cybernetic arm look so damn good?

God, you hate her. Vriska ‘little miss perfect’ Serket. Some days you just want to snap off her horns and shove them down her throat. Especially whenever she gives you one of those irritating smirks or, god forbid, one of her hair flips. Who even does that? She was very clearly doing it just to rile you up; you’d never exactly hidden your feelings. Every now and then you and her would get into an argument over something, usually sparked by a sarcastic comment, which would invariably devolve into hurling practised insults at one another. ‘Blue blooded bitch’ was rapidly becoming one of your favourites. One of said arguments had erupted only a few minutes ago. You can’t even remember what was said, or what it was about. All you can remember is shouting profanities at her whilst everyone else had rolled their eyes and left. You swear you heard Karkat lock the door. It was just you and her, screaming your lungs out.

At least, until you had kissed. God, you hate her. Her and her stupid, toned body pressing against you. Her and her exotic grey skin, silky smooth to your touch. Her and her sharp fangs which gently graze along your tongue as the two of you dance the mouth-based tango. You can feel her hands tearing away at your clothes as yours rip hers. You break the kiss to angrily bite at her neck, eliciting a sharp gasp. That makes you smile. Until she rakes a hand down your back, sending a shiver down your spine. You don’t know when she had gotten your shirt off, but you resolve to even the odds. You yank her trousers away and give her plush rump a hard smack. She jumps a little in your arms and glares at you, her lip curling into a snarl. You give her a cheeky little shrug.

She practically rips her shirt from her torso and flings herself back at you, locking lips once again. You can feel her ample bosom, barely restrained by the lacy blue bra, pressing into your naked chest. Jesus, you want to get your hands on them. You fumble with the hooks for a few seconds before finally yanking the damn thing apart, tossing it away. She breaks the kiss and slaps you across the face. Hard.

“8astard! That was my favourite.” She growls. Somehow you can hear the eight, despite her clearly pronouncing it as a ‘b’. Fucking quirks.

“It looks better off you.” You reply, diving back in to twirl your tongue with hers. Your hands roughly grope her freely bouncing breasts, squeezing and kneading them. You can feel her shudder a little as you brush her black nipples with your thumbs. Why do they even have those? Not that you’re complaining, of course.

She pulls your trousers off and you both stand there snogging in your underwear, clawing at each other’s bodies hungrily. She pulls your hips to hers, giving your arse a tight squeeze, and you feel something hot, slimy and wriggling snake its way into your boxers and wrap about your rock-hard cock. Fuck; you’d forgotten about that. You’d once accidentally seen Equius’ absolutely gargantuan tentabulge in the communal showers, and you desperately pray that his was just freakishly huge. You push her a little away from you and look down, dreading the worst. Instead, you see a curious blue tendril, about six inches long, peeking over the rim of her laced blue panties and wrapped almost lovingly about your shaft. You have to admit; it’s pretty fucking hot. The tentacle gently curls and wriggles, pumping up and down your shaft. It feels a little bit like a handjob, only with a lot more lube and a much more flexible appendage. She smirks at you, and hooks a thumb around the waist of your boxers.

“You won’t 8e needing these anymore.” She coos, tugging the offending article away. You pull her back against you, locking lips yet again and sliding your hands down her back. You slip your fingers beneath the blue lace and slide the last dredges of her modesty off her arse and onto the floor. A few fingers of yours find their way to her soaked nook and slip inside; a small squeak popping out of her. She shoves you away, blushing bright blue, as you can’t help but laugh. Good lord, that was almost adorable. She snarls and goes to slap you again; this time, you catch it. She tries with the other hand and you catch that as well. She twists and wriggles and somehow you’re against the wall, the edge of your vision filled with little white stars. She laughs like some stupid noblewoman and you jump her, pinning her face down onto a nearby desk as you both growl and snarl at each other like animals.

She stops and smirks at you, her eyes flicking downwards. You follow her gaze and smile; her shapely rump is pressed up against your throbbing erection as you lean over her arched back to hold her by her wrists. She wriggles her hips, grinding her nook against your shaft and you have to hold back a little groan of pleasure. God, you hate her. Letting her wrists go you roughly grab her hips, pushing her into the desk as you position the head of your cock at her nook. You give her a few experimental prods, enjoying the restrained whimpers from your blue blooded bitch before slamming the entirety of your length into the slick hole.

“Ooooooooh, fuck!” She moans, her eyes rolling back in her head. You smirk a little, drawing almost your entire length out of her before slamming it back in; drawing ever more needy moans from her. You smack her arse hard with each thrust, before the slow motion begins to tease you just a little too much and you resort to a more direct ‘fuck her think-pan out’ approach. Her long moans turn to short pants, whimpers and shallow groans as you slam your cock in and out of the tight, slimy hole. You feel her bulge wrap itself around the base of your shaft, the last few inches curling about and gently fondling your balls, and you fuck her faster and faster. The sound of your hips smacking against her plush rump fills your ears, punctuated by her begging for you to move ever faster, harder and deeper. You can feel the wonderful pressure building up inside you and you bite your lip, trying not to cum so early. She’d never let you live it down if you came before she did.

You force yourself to pull your cock out of the warm, welcoming hole with a barely restrained whimper. She blows a few strands of her black hair from her face and glares at you with those yellows eyes. Well, eye. “W-wh8t do you think y8u’re doing?” She pants, her peculiar inflection spreading beyond her usual ‘b’s. You roll your eyes and roll her onto her back, grabbing her thighs and pulling them apart. You watch her tendril writhe for a moment or two before grinding your cock against her nook. She smirks again, her little blue tentacle wrapping about your shaft and pumping itself up and down, like a wet hand. Fucking hell, she’s onto you. Although, that gives you an idea…

You rest her calves over your shoulders and bring your hands down to her crotch. With one, you slip a pair of fingers into her nook, noting the sharp intake of breath as you brush along her inner walls. With the other you gently pry her tentacle cock from your own, and run a thumb along its length. She bites her lip and shakes a little, and you smirk back. Gotcha. Slowly, you pump your fingers in and out of her slick nook, rubbing your thumb against the base of her bulge; at the same time, you lightly stroke the tip with your fingers. It only takes a few seconds of gently rubbing before she’s writhing on the desk, whimpering and moaning.

“S-st8p it!” She cries, hands tightly gripping the edge of the desk. She bites her lip again, drawing bright cerulean blood, and shudders as you roll her bulge between your fingers. “Th-th8ts not…!” Her voice cracks a little as you push your fingers deeper. You feel one of them brush against a little bump, and run the tip along it. Her eyes roll back as she almost screams, her legs wrapping about your neck and pulling you down a little. “O-oh, god!” She pants as you thrust your fingers faster. “H-hurry up 8nd fuck me alre8dy!”

Well, she doesn’t have to tell you twice. You pull your hands away from her shivering bulge and soaked hole, and grab hold of her toned thighs. Wow; she could break your neck with these things. You gently bite one of them and grind your cock against her nook, as she angrily whimpers in protest. Finally, rolling your eyes, you slowly push yourself back inside her; fuck, did she get tighter? Slowly resuming your pace from before you push her legs down onto her shoulders, forcing her hips to turn upwards so you can pound into them even harder. Her bulge wriggles excitedly against her stomach, leaving a translucent blue trail from its tip across the taunt abdominals. She closes her eyes and moans, her hands wrapping about the edge of the desk. Each thrust sends a jiggle through her ample chest as her horns scrape noisily against the wall behind her. She doesn’t seem to mind; all she wants is for you to keep going. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!” She screams as her toes begin to curl. “C-come on! M-M8ke me c-cum alre8dy, you p8thetic wimp!” She snarls, her hands leaping from the desk to your shoulders and dragging you closer with a painfully sharp grip. You push yourself as hard as you can, pounding in and out of her slick nook with animalistic frenzy. You can feel the pressure building again; god, it’s unbearable! Your panting matches hers as the sensation mounts further and further; just one… good… thrust…!

You close your eyes and let yourself tumble over the edge, giving one last, solid slam into her as you cum with a long groan of satisfaction. You hear her whimper and feel her body shudder and tense beneath yours, her nook tightening along your pulsing cock. As the last few spasms ripple out of your member you slowly relax, releasing her suspended legs. You feel her almost collapse beneath you with shallow breath, and you reopen your eyes. She covered in shining sweat, and thick ropes of blue cum drip from her stomach, breasts and neck. You let yourself slip out of her warmth and fall into a heap on a nearby chair, completely exhausted.

“Mmm…” She purrs after a while, scooping a dollop of cum from her stomach and sucking it off her finger. “That was wonderful. You weren’t 8ad either.” She smirks, sliding off the desk and stretching. “Next time, I lead. I know all the 8est positions. All of them.” She winks and gathers her clothes as you roll your eyes again.

God, you hate her.


End file.
